hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
HRPGS3 bodycount
Horror RPG Series III Body Count Jason Voorhees *1. Don the Paramedic: Hole punched in back of head. *2. Greg the Paramedic: Face impaled on sharp tree stake. *3. Mel Hanson: Pickaxe to the head. *4. Joe Hanson: Stabbed with hunting knife. *5. Nick Hanson: Pickaxe to the stomach. *6. Kevin Hanson: Double impaled by pickaxe with Robby. *7. Robby Hanson: Double impaled by pickaxe with Kevin. *8. Dora Mendez: Neck snapped by noose. *9. Jax Bollea: Stabbed multiple times. *10. Buzz Billingsly: Drilled in chest. *11. Hunter Roth: Decapitated. *12. Brad Martin: Bisected with scythe. *13. Stacey Todd: Head burned in fireplace. *14. John Claremont: Killed with Concrete Saw. *15. Allan Hawes: Hole punched through body. *16. Lizbeth: Spear through mouth. *17. Darren: Speared in groin. *18. Chuck Zito: Violently strangled. *19. Burt Merck: Stabbed through face with Machete. *20. Larry Blumenfeld: Decapitated. *21. Katie Ryerson: Decapitated. *22. Stan Faison: Decapitated. *23. Roy Rydbeck: Back broken. Limbs ripped off. Head stomped. *24. Rob Marcus: Stabbed through bottom jaw up into head with hunting knife. *25. Danny Silver: Strangled with fishing wire till neck cut open. *26. Todd Marcus: Stabbed repeatedly in the chest. *27. Carl Patterson: Machete through stomach. *28. Child #1: Girl, shoulders snapped back, chest ripped open. *29. Child #2: Boy, arm chopped off, massive blood loss. *30. Child #3: Girl, Violently backhanded against tree. *31. Child #4: Girl, stabbed through mouth with hunting knife. *32. Child #5: Boy, stabbed in top of head with hunting knife. *33. Billy: Hunting knife ripped down back. *34. Nikki DeMoss: Head bashed repeatedly against wall and then crushed into it. *35. Horace “Horse” King: Disemboweled. *36. Sissy Baker: Head ripped off. *37. Debbie Fox: Throat slashed. Body ripped apart. *38. Officer Thornton: Eyes impaled with darts. *39. Officer Pappas: Head crushed. *40. Paul Kendricks: Fist trough chest. *41. Sheriff Mike Garris: Broken in two. *42. Dan: Hole punched through body. *43. Judy: Bashed against tree in sleeping bag. *44. Michael Butler: Stabbed in back with steel dart. *45. Amanda Shepard: Bisected with Hook Axe. *46. Melissa Sullivan: Face slammed on double axe blade. *47. Dr. Terrence Crews: Sawed in half. *48. Mother: Killed offscreen. *49. Male Child: Killed offscreen. *50. Cop #1: Neck twisted. *51. Cop #2: Eyes gouged. *52. Cop #3: Face bashed. *53. Cop #4: Dart in eye. *54. Cop #5: Dart in throat. *55. Cop# 6: Dart in heart. *56. Trooper #1: Axe in stomach. *57. Trooper #2: Axe in face. *58. Trooper #3: Axe flung to back. *59. Trooper #4. Neck broken. *60. Trooper #5: Crushed face from headbutt. *61. Guardsman #1: Head stomped into ground. *62. Guardsman #2: Impaled with iron bar. *63. Trooper #6: Pinned to way with iron bar. *64. Guardsman #3: Bearhugged. *65. Trooper #7: Hole punched in back. *66. Trooper #8: Thunderous kick to groin. *67. Guardsman #4: Head ripped off. *68. Trooper #9: Face slammed against wall. *69. Cop #7: Head bashed into Cop #8’s head. *70. Cop #8: Head bashed into Cop #7’s head. *71. Trooper #10: Stabbed in side of head. *72. Guardsman #5: Bowie Knife ripped down back. *73. Guardsman #6: Head crushed by desk. *74. Major William Ellis: Cut to shreds with Razor Wire. *75. Officer #1: Machete stabbed in head. *76. Officer #2: Thrown afar. *77. Prison Guard: Stabbed through mouth. *78. Jed Burns: Sliced in half at midsection with machete. (Shared kill with Victor Crowley.) *79. Victor Crowley: Maimed and Decapitated. (plus 12 cops killed off screen and scores of others.) Freddy Krueger (First eight murders committed while possessing the body of Karl Stolenberg) *1. Guard #1: Head bashed multiple times *2. Guard# 2: Shot in head. *3. Guard# 3: Shot dead. *4. Guard# 4: Shot dead. *5. Guard# 5: Shot dead. *6. Guard# 6: Shot dead. *7. Guard# 7: Shot dead. *8. Trey: Stabbed to death. *9. Kia Waterson: Stabbed in groin *10. Deputy Stubbs: Clawed in stomach. *11. Deputy Goodman: Clawed in stomach. *12. Dr. Kenneth Campbell: Stabbed in the stomach. *13. Sheriff Clancy Williams: Clawed in chest. *14. Freeburg: Burned in Dream. *15. Lori Campbell: Mutilated. *16. Teenage Boy: Stabbed in gut. *17. Laura Mason: Stabbed in gut. Michael Myers *1. Martin Soldecki: Garroted. *2. Rottweiler: Stangled. *3. Old Lady: Throat slit. *4. Old Farmer: Electrocuted. *5. Paul Sayer: Burned Alive. *6. Morgue Doctor: Bonesaw to the skull. *7. Male EMT: Surgical Knife stabbed into eye. *8. Female Attendant: Electric Bonesaw to back. John “Jigsaw” Kramer *1. Cheryl: Killed by Shrapnel Bomb in Envy Game. *2. David Mills: Neck snapped in Envy Game. Amanda Young *1. Wiley Duncan: Gutted. *2. George “Pa” Taylor: Knifed in throat. *3. Mick Taylor: Stabbed in trachea. *4. Cop: Face crushed by bear trap. *5. State Trooper #1: Throat slit with flying blade. *6. George Sanderson: Fatally injured in Counselor Game. *7. Hunter #1: Stabbed in neck. *8. Hunter #3: Hatchet in face. *9. Trooper #1: Shot dead. *10. Trooper #2: Shot dead. *11. Trooper #3: Shot dead. *12. Big Female Guard: Chest blown open from gunshot. *13. Prison Guard #1: Shot dead. *14. Prison Guard #2: Shot dead. *15. Sam Weston: Face in bear trap. Nicholas Matthews *1. Driver: Throat ripped out. *2. Man: Head busted open. Dante Ryder *1. Unnamed boyfriend of Carmen Ryder: Killed in explosion. *2. Security Guard: Burned to death. *3. Unidentified person: Neck snapped. *4. Motel Manager: Blown up in explosion (Along with an unidentified number of others) *5. Teacher: Burned alive (Flashback.) *6. Prowler: Fire grenade in mouth. *7. Uwe Ratner: Burned alive. Chucky the Killer Doll *1. Store Clerk: Stabbed to death. Kharis the Mummy *1. Man #1: Drained of life essence. *2. Mistress Alexander: Drained of life essence. *3. Man #2: Drained of life essence. *4. Man #3: Drained of life essence. *5. Man #4: Drained of life essence. Mark Hoffman *1. Dan Erickson: Shot in the back. *2. Tracy Rigg: Killed in Air Cannon Trap. *3. Max: Killed in Torch Helmet Trap (Flashback.) *4. Lee Stefan: Killed in Bondage Trap (Flashback.) Toulon’s Puppets *1. Cop #1: Killed by Tunneler, drilled in throat. *2. Cop #2: Killed by Six-Shooter, shot in head. *3. Cop #3: Strangled to death by Pinhead. *4. FBI Agent #1: Shot by Six-Shooter *5. FBI Agent #2: Shot by Six-Shooter *6. FBI Agent #3: Shot by Six-Shooter *7. FBI Agent #4: Shot by Six-Shooter *8. FBI Agent #5: Shot by Six-Shooter *9. FBI Agent #6: Drilled by Tunneler *10. Airplane Co-Pilot: Stabbed in throat by Blade. *11. Airplane Pilot: Shot dead by Six-Shooter. Greta Valeski *1. Trace Valeski: Shot and then stabbed to death (With help from Toulon’s Puppets) *2. Cop: Throat slit with levitated glass. *3. Sharpe Cunningham: Back cut open. *4. Unknown Hunter: Killed offscreen, cut to pieces later. *5. Halfway House Manager: Stabbed in throat with pen. Elias Voorhees *1. Stan Grissom: Shot in head. David Vanson *1. Daddy Vanson: Shot dead. Angel Claremont *1. Zack Corbin: Killed in Blade Trap. *2. Louise McMurphy: Killed in Anatomy Trap. *3. Betty Parsons: Killed in Anatomy Trap. *4. Hunter #2: Knifed in forehead. *5. Guardsman #1: Shot dead. *6. Guardsman #2: Shot dead. *7. Guardsman #3: Shot dead. Mandy Lane *1. Trucker: Stabbed in throat. *2. Ted Abrams: Shot in head. *3. Sandy Abrams: Shot in head. *4. Harry: Burned in bed. Shane Piper *1. Marcus Webb: Killed in Death Chair Trap. *2. Tyler Anders: Killed in Axe Helmet Trap. Sweet Tooth *1. 10-year-old boy: Meat Cleaver in skull. *2. Unidentified Man: Run over by Ice Cream Truck. *3. Unidentified Woman: Run over by Ice Cream Truck. *4. Dog: Run over by Ice Cream Truck. *5. Referee: Decapitated. *6. Calypso: Decapitated. *7. Officer #1: Hacked with cleaver. *8. Officer #2: Gutted with cleaver. John Doe *1. Brian Flagg: Forced Alcohol Poisoning. *2. Carla Chun: Drugged and Mutilated. *3. Alison Gordon: Forced Overdose. *4. Carter Barlow: Shot dead. *5. Guard #1: Stabbed in throat. *6. Guard #2: Neck snapped. *7. Bus Driver: Clubbed, and killed in crash. *8. Pescadero Guard: Eyeballs gouged out. *9. Unidentified Person: Shot in the head. *10. Obese Man: Kicked in stomach. *11. Sloth Victim: Neck snapped. Jeff Reinhart Denlon *1. Carjacker: Shot in chest. *2. Driver: Shot in head. *3. Drug Dealer#1: Shot dead. *4. Drug Dealer #2: Shot dead. Dollman *1. Jenny Vanson: Head bashed in with a sledge hammer. Sam Emerson *1. Hooker: Ripped apart and drained of blood. *2. Hotel Desk Clerk: Neck Snapped. Edgar Frog *1. Vampire Romeo: Doused with Holy Water Balloons. The Crazies *1. Rene: Blown to bits by shotguns. (All of them) *2. Sam: Knifed in back. (Mick) *3. Scout: Shotgun blast to crotch area. (Pa Taylor) *4. Summer: Throat slit. (Mick) *5. Liza: Shot dead. (Mick) Drew Drake *1. Buck Lambert: Shot twice in chest. *2. Dean Penner: Bashed in head with tree limb. Xen, the Vampire *1. Biker Vamp: Jaw ripped out. Bones Darley *1. Robber #1: Gunned down with Jackhammer Shotgun. *2. Robber #2: Gunned down with Jackhammer Shotgun. Eric Matthews *1. Gang Member: Shot down. Daniel R. Rigg *1. Gang Member: Shot down. Leon Kauffman *1. Unidentified Man: Bashed with hammer. (Killed an entire train car of passengers off screen.) Zander Cartwright *1. Vladimir Simonov: Shot in the head. Dylan Christy *1. Trooper #1: Shot dead. *2. Trooper #2: Shot dead. *3. Cop #1: Garroted. *4. Trooper #3: Shot in head. *5. Trooper #4: Shot in head. *6. Trooper #5: Shot in head. Tina Shepard *1. John Shepard: Crushed by pier (Flashback.) Ghostface *1. Stacey Millbrook: Impaled on glass shard. Dustin Redmond *1. Police Officer: Shot in back. Billy Darley *1. Cop #1: Shot dead. Zombies *1. Unidentified Man: Bitten through skull. *2. Officer Martin: Taken and killed offscreen. *3. Frankie: Torn apart. Bonecrusher – T-800 *1. Human Resistance Sniper: Shot in chest. *2. Biker #1: Neck broken. *3. Biker #2: Neck broken. *4. Bar Owner: Smashed in face. (Killed undetermined amount of others in bar as well.) *5. Gun Shop Owner: Shot dead. *6. General John Connor (The future version of John Connor that came into the past) Deputy Elroy Tannyhill *1. Unidentified Man: Shot dead. Vladimir “Vlad” Dracula *1. Gabrielle van Helsing: Vampire Bite. Davie Faulkner *1. Guardsman #1: Knifed in stomach. *2. Trooper: Slashed with knife. *3. Cop #1: Stabbed in neck. *4. Cop #2: Stabbed in face. *5. Guardsman #2: Stabbed in skull. Hurd - T-900 *1. Security Guard: Shot dead. Sam Weston *1. Big Flo: Shotgun blast to chest. Victor Crowley *1. Female Prisoner #1: Lobotomized with hatchet. *2. Female Prisoner #2: Maimed. *3. Female Prisoner #3: Decapitated. *4. Female Prisoner #4: Hatchet in crotch. *5. Carla Bandaras: Eviscerated. *6. Prison Guard: Hacked in two. *7. Jed Burns: Decapitated with hatchet. (Shared kill with Jason Voorhees.) Karl Stolenberg *1. Prison Guard #1: Hit with shovel. *2. Prison Guard #2: Disemboweled with shovel. *3. Prison Guard #3: Shot in head. *4. Prison Guard #4: Decapitated with shovel. Category:Lists